


Prince of the Underworld

by Sinnamon_Ninja



Series: Underworld Chronicles - Ninjago AU Drabbles [1]
Category: Lego Ninjago, Ninjago - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst... I guess?, Awesome Dads, Dads with four arms, Dear god I hate tagging., Don't diss a punk Kai, Evil Dads, Evil!Kai, F/F, F/M, He's sort of a punk? He's trying., Lloyd - master of green., M/M, Maya's a crap mom., Not-really-evil!Kai after all, Nya's the water ninja Shit., Princes, Punk!Kai, Ray's a terrible dad, Socialising problems, Still Master of Fire Kai, Swearing., These tags serve shit., They're not that evil, Was Kai legally adopted?, Wu's a crappy uncle., lloyd's an awesome adoptive brother, not really punk!Kai after all but okay., tagging is hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2019-10-28 17:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17791289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinnamon_Ninja/pseuds/Sinnamon_Ninja
Summary: Lord Garmadon, contrary to popular belief, is actually very kindhearted, deep (very deep) down.When Samukai finds a child, barely over the age of 1, he brings him to the underworld, not having the heart to kill him. Garmadon takes him under his wing, and the underworld becomes his home, worming his way into the underworld armies heart. But a fateful day, five strange visitors appear, taking him away from his home, where he'd stayed for well over 15 years, and he struggles to adjust to the surfaceworld way of living - and his new team.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little AU idea that was at the back of my mind for a long time... I finally decided to get it down in an actual story 😅  
> This is my first work on Ao3 (but not my first overall), so I'm still getting used to the format. Sorry if it's a little messy!

The night was silent, the cold blanket of black settling over the land and muffling all noise. The stars had yet to appear, the moon nonexistent. There wasn't a person in sight, the icy winter evening driving all life inside. 

All except one. 

A small bundle of crimson blankets, curled in a fine wicker-basket, sat at the side of the road. It stirred, the child inside letting out a miniscule yawn. The baby blinked, bright Amber pupils framed by dark lashes, tiny fists reaching to the inky sky suspended above it. It sat, contented for a minute, giving an occasional sniffle as the cold started to penetrate its' warm bundle. Finally, it let out a small cry, calling for the parents that had left it behind. 

Its' cries grew steadily louder, morphing into loud screams, as it called for some form of saviour to warm its' cold form. Tears ran down its' cheeks, mixing with the snot on its' face a story it beat its' fists angrily, waving its' legs around. The blanket was thrown off, allowing the cold to take over the child, making it shiver. 

Its' cries started to subside as it was lifted from its' basket, cuddling into the chest of the figure holding it. Bleached ribs of bone were warm under its' touch, skeltal hands holding it close. Slowly, it drifted into an uneasy sleep.

Samukai stared uneasily at the child in his arms, two of his arms holding it close as a third rubbed soothing circles on its' back. The skeleton general scowled.  _'I'm going soft.'_ He couldn't kill the child - it was so weak, so frail, and he had an odd urge to protect it.  _'If the King of Shadows heard of this...'_ he felt an overwhelming need to keep the boy close. 

The four-armed being mulled things over. He peered down at the boy in his arms, scowling slightly. "If raised well, you  _could_ become a good soldier - I'll consult with the underlord." He decided, pulling himself in a nearby truck, the skeletal decorations creating an intimidating aura. The engine revved, the tires screeching as it jolted forward, speeding down the dirt road, before disappearing into a swirling purple vortex, the portal closing shortly after.

Once again, the night was silent.


	2. Chapter I - World Down Under

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Ninja go on a vaca to down under, via Dragon-Taxi Airlines, and Jay falls for a stranger - literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I havent updated this in forever, so I will be trying to more often. I've gotten a lot more support than expected, and you anybody who's read the prologue, I'm super grateful, and sorry the next chapters taking so long! I do have another Ninjago Fic that will be my main priority, so this will be very slow, but I'll try my best to update as often as I can while still keeping the other Fic in mind. I don't have any other notes, except that this has no set plot and I'll try to slow down a little, and make the chapters longer - a lot of Insecure Kai™

Near death experiences and Jay were starting to get well acquainted. Too well acquainted for Jays' liking. 

Of course, he'd loved dragons. As a little boy, that is. When they were nothing but a distant fantasy, flying through his wild, made up games and nothing more.  
But having a massive, scaly, slobbery winged beast that could snap him up without a though, or rip him to shreds with its' razor-sharp claws, or incinerate him with a single breath, was nothing like his childhood games.

Holy First Spinjitsu Master, it absolutely terrified him. 

Although it did cheer him up slightly when it sneezed, leaving the nearby tree a dead, scorched stick. At least it couldn't hurt him by breathing, right? Dear god, can it breath lightning and fire? If it did, he was going to stab himself and save the dragon the trouble. 

At least he wasn't actually scared of dragons - at least, not until he was in front of one. Poor Cole was shaking abt the mere thought of the beasts. He seemed to have warmed up to the earth-dragon slightly, at least. Were his screams a little quieter than last time the dragon decided to loop-the-loop, or was that just Jays' imagination? 

"So how are we doing this?" Jay screamed, struggling to be heard over the dragons' wingbeats and the wind roaring in his ears. Cole shook his head when he looked towards the leader of the team questioningly, and Jay snorted. _'Some help you are, oh fearless leader,' _he thought to himself, leaving the insult unsaid - the last thing they needed was infighting.__  
Zane yelled something Jay struggled to catch, and Nya, who was closest to the white-clad ninja, relaid the message to the black and blue ninja. "We're just gonna let the dragons do their thing! They'll know what to do!" She was riding the flame-dragon, despite being the master of Water, not Fire. Wu nodded from behind her, and Jay nodded,slightly pre-occupied with the thought that the ruby-red dragon was the temporary-taxi, taking all the dragonless ninja, but not the actual master of Fire.  
Jay was still wondering about the mysterious master of Fire. Sensei had made it clear that there was one, and how essential they will be, but hadn't bothered to tell them anything else, despite seeming to know where they were. Jay supposed it was his Ninja-Master-All-Knowing-ness, and that they weren't ready to know yet (or something along those lines.) Despite this, Jay couldn't help but feel a little miffed. The rest of the team weren't working their' butts off, about to go battle Garmadon, and the red ninja wasn't even going to show up? That was so unfair.

__He was jerked sharply from his dark thoughts as he noticed the change in direction, and he barely had time to realise they were about to crash into the ground before swirling black portals appeared, and they arrived in the Underworld._ _

__

__If you ask Jay, he didn't crash in the underworld. He didn't get half-strangled and temporarily lose his voice. He didn't meet Larry the giant-death-Skelton-scare-spider, and he didn't make a merry-go-round with skeletons._ _

__No, he made a wheel instead._ _

__The mission was going smoothly, in Jays' opinion. He didn't stub his toe. He didn't trip. He didn't accidentally punch his own jaw, and he certainly didn't bruise his ribs on a stalactite. Or was it a stalagmite? He wasn't sure._ _

__Point is, everything was going perfect. Until he bumped into something. Something strong and warm and fleshy. Something that said, "what the fuck, dude, watch where you're-" before stopping in surprise. _'I know I'm handsome,' Jay wanted to say, _'but I haven't been described as jaw-dropping before.'___ _

_____It didn't feel like the time._ _ _ _ _

_____So instead, he did the next best thing._ _ _ _ _

_____"You shouldn't swear, you know," he said, "it's a sign of bad vocabular-"_ _ _ _ _

_____God. Damnit._ _ _ _ _

_____If the dude wasn't jaw-droppingly handsome, then the whole world is ugly._ _ _ _ _

_____ _ _ _

_____The boy was unlike the rest of the Underworlds' inhabitants, which was saying a lot, but not much at the same time.. Brunette spikes accompanied their faint, pinkish scars, which littered their face. A bright white bandage, more decorative than purposeful, sat over their nose, slightly obscuring the light smattering of freckles they had - nothing like Jays', but a decent amount. Bright Amber eyes flashed with emotion upon seeing them, and a slight snarl showed bright white teeth. A heavy scowl furrowed their brow, which was heavily tanned, their complexion a rich brown - Cole guessed they were Spanish, or partially, at least. They were slightly taller than Jay, a little short for their age. They looked to be around 16, the same as Cole._ _ _ _ _

_____"Who the fuck are you? What the fuck are you doing here? How the fuck did you even get here?" Finally, the boy spoke, narrowing their eyes and straightening slightly, their slightly-slouched posture from before gone. Their voice was unwavering and loud - it had the tone of somebody who was used to giving orders, and expected to be obeyed. If it was meant to intimidate them, it worked, and all of them, save Wu, took a small step back. The boys' eyes narrowed upon noticing this, and their expression shifted slightly - Cole could feel the smug pride practically rolling off them, hidden by their hostility and confusion._ _ _ _ _

_____"I should say the same for you, buddy!" Jay stepped forward, ignoring Zanes' quiet protest. "We- ow!"_ _ _ _ _

_____He was stopped by Cole, who placed a hand on his shoulder, kicking him in the shin as discretely as possible.  
"The last thing we need is a fight! Cool down!" He hissed in his companions' ear, bending slightly to do so. The boy watched, their expression guarded._ _ _ _ _

_____Jay grumbled, but didn't start the fight again, turning away instead. "Let's get a move on, then. I don't want to be in this stinking hellhole longer than I need to."_ _ _ _ _

_____As Cole turned away, he swore the boys' face changed to that of pure fury upon hearing Jays' comment, and the feeling that they had just made a terrible mistake refused to dissapear._ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y E E T
> 
> Y'all want an explaination, dontcha? So, pretty much, instead of Kai becoming a ninja, Nya does, and Wu reveals she's the master of Water, and that they're missing the master of Fire. Wu knows a little about Kai and that he's the next moF (master of Fire) but not much else - including how he ended up in the underworld. The Fire dragon also agreed to carry Nya as she's the daughter of Ray, the previous moF, and very similar to Kai, being his sister (only Wu knows about that though)
> 
>  
> 
> oOF, too much?


	3. Don't hate me, y'all

So! Sadly, this is not a chapter, but important news.  
This fanfiction will be placed on temporary halt.

No, I'm not giving it up.  
No, I'm not tired of writing.

Long story short, I promised a friend on the MoS amino that I'd collaborate with them and write a story for their AU, which they were posting character designs for. I have been neglecting that promise, which is why I'm switching my entire focus to that instead. I'll probably pre-write about 5-6 chapters before posting, and it'll take a while, as my phone's completely busted, leaving me with my laptop alone. The story will be posted on Archive, under this very account.

So, in case you're interested, a few basic details about the story (I won't say much, just bare, bare basics, as there's already spoilers otherwise. But, be warned, there isn't a happy ending to this story. Also, a shit-tonne of plot twists, this artist I'm collaborating with is Sneaky as Fuck when they wanna be.)

So it'll be called _'War of Fire and Ash' _, and the first chapter will be named _'Icy Dreams for the Waiting' _which will make more sense when you actually read it.  
It's pretty much (literally, actually) a Ninjago Fantasy AU, hence why I call it the NFAU for short.____

____Thanks to y'all for all the support I've gotten, remember, THIS FIC IS NOT ENDING. Until the first NFAU is done, it'll be more of a writers block cure, and a side project to update every once in a while when I'm ahead on NFAU chapters. However, NFAU will be Priority #1 for the while. Stay tuned!_ _ _ _

____-PolyNinjago_ _ _ _


End file.
